Duo's "Little" Mistake
by Melena Marquis
Summary: What happens when two people who need to be married are married with out thier knowledge?
1. Mission: Marriage Briefing

Duo's "Little" Mistake  
  
Disclaimer: I own None of GW.  
  
Thank yous: Thank you to Glitch, Mitchell, and the Arrilia girl. (You know who you are.)  
  
On With the Story!  
  
Duo watched as Heero turned away from Relena yet again. The look of hurt in the girl's face, prompted anger in the braided boy, but he knew that Heero had no clue that he loved Relena. Heero and Relena belong together, but they are each so wrapped up in their own work that they'll never get together. If they got married without knowing it though, they'd be inseparable. Duo turned and walked back towards his office. That's IT! I'll marry them myself! He ran into his office searching for his bible that held the marriage speeches.   
  
  
Priest:   
Do you (name), take (name) to be your lawfully wedded wife?  
To have and to hold from this day forward, for richer, for poorer;   
In sickness and in health, till death do you part?  
(or comparable substitute)  
  
Bride/Groom:   
I do. (or comparable substitute)  
  
Yes! I love comparable substitutes! He rummaged through his desk to pull out one of the marriage licenses/certificates. Hmmm, the pastor/priest/justice of the peace, the bride and groom, and three or four witnesses. He looked up concentrating on who could, and would help him. Noin could definitely help, as could Dorothy and Hilde. He got up to go and discuss his plan with them.   
  
===Three Hours Later - the beginning of the ceremony==================================================  
  
The three witnesses and Duo stood in a small, secure room, inside preventer headquarters. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered hear today, to join Heero Yuy and Relena Darlian-Peacecraft in holy matrimony." Duo stopped and looked around at the group. "Now that the formalities are over, the next thing is to get Zechs to give her away to Heero." They all nodded.   
  
In the silence that followed as they all thought on all the plans that could be worked, Noin's Vid-link went off. "Noin here," she said as she turned it on, careful not to let the person on the other end see the rag tag group of miss-fits.   
  
"Yes," said the preventer on the other end of the link, we need your help here, and now. We are at …" He rattled off the coordinates as Noin logged them into her link.   
  
"Alright, I'll be there ASAP," Noin said, and turned of the link. She moved to the door, "The three of you are on your own for this one. I'll be back tomorrow, I don't know when. Remember, don't let Zech's get word of this." Then she was out the door and gone.  
  
Just then Duo popped up with, "I've got the perfect plan to rope Zech's in. Dorothy go to the kitchen and get the biggest frying pan you can. Hilde, fabricate a mission for him to be on for the next few days." He grinned at the other two. "I'll get Zech's to the kitchen!"  
  
===Fifteen Minutes Later - Who gives the bride away?===================================================  
  
Duo sauntered up to Zechs, "Hey Preventer Wind, you're Relena's only living relative right?" Duo looked very closely at Zechs to make sure he wasn't catching on to the groups scheme.   
  
"Of course, Maxwell," Zechs said Duo always asks the most obvious questions. "Our parents are dead, as are her adoptive parents."  
  
"Good," said Duo. "Good." He turned away a moment, before turning back, "I've got something to show you. I left it in the kitchen while I was getting a snack, why don't you come see it?"   
  
"What is it?" Zechs asked  
  
"Just some note about the writer being part of Relena's family," Duo let his voice trail off invitingly. "Of course, there are also the usual threatening notes, and letter bombs, a few flames, and some other junk." Zechs was already on his way down the hall to the kitchen. "Hey Zechs! Wait for me!"  
  
When they arrived at the kitchen, Zechs was the first through the door. As Dorothy saw the light blond hair pass the crack she brought the frying pan down on his head, careful not to kill him, but hard enough to get to get him to pass out for a little bit. "That was for not letting me be a preventer from the beginning."   
  
Hilde came in the back way. It took all three of them to pick up Zechs and move him to a small unused storage shed. They agreed that they'd change feeding times, and they'd keep him there until they could make him forget what happened. Hilde had already put in for an order of the stuff. It would only take three or four days.   
  
"Who gives the bride away?" Duo asked. At that moment, a gagged Zechs moaned. "What wonderfully timing Wind!" Then they left him there to figure out what was going on by himself.   
  
===That night - For richer, for poorer=============================================================  
  
Hilde sat at her computer, the bank records on her screen. She slowly transferred the money from Relena's account to Heero's and some went into one of Hilde's accounts. She stood quietly, smiling at her own handy work.   
  
Dorothy had already taken care of the "reasons" for the money. Relena's had been misplaced and they would get it back as soon as possible. Heero, well he had suddenly won the lottery. The group would let the reactions of the two say "I do," or "I don't."   
  
Hilde moved to the bed, in which Duo was already asleep. "Duo, love," She kissed him lightly, "I'm coming to bed now."   
  
===The next morning - For Richer, for poorer========================================================  
  
Relena went to the ATM quietly, expecting to pull out about one hundred dollars for the next week. She let her servants buy the groceries, but she liked to have a bit of extra cash on her, just incase. She put in her card, and punched her code in. When she asked for one hundred dollars the words came up on the screen, "Funds frozen, Cause: Insufficient Funds." She looked startled for a moment. She retrieved her card from the machine and took herself and Trowa, who was on guard duty at the moment, inside the building.   
  
"Miss Darlian," said the bank teller somewhat in awe. "It's an honor to meet you, what can I do for you?"   
  
"Miss," Relena searched for the woman's nametag, which was almost lost between the necklaces, and the breasts that the woman had. "Miss Jeanine, My funds seem to be frozen, for lack of sufficient funds." She paused. "At least that's what it said outside."   
  
"May I see your bank card Miss Darlian?" Said Jeanine. After Relena handed it to Jeanine, the teller searched the data banks. "It's been misplaced, I'll have to speak with my manager about this." The buxom woman turned and shuffled into the bank manager's office. "Sir, Miss Darlian is here. She says that her money has disappeared, and the computers confirm it."   
  
Mr. Klasky, the bank manager stood, and hurried out to see the slightly annoyed diplomat. "My dear woman, I know that you may be a little mad at us, but I assure you, we will do everything in our power to find out where your money has gone, and who did this, or was responsible for this."   
  
Relena calmed considerably at this. "Of course," Well, until then I'll have to make do right?" She smiled generously at the two scared bank workers. There goes my chocolate for the next week. I wonder if any of the boys would be kind enough to help me out. She turned, signaling Trowa to follow her, and walked out of the bank, already looking at the list of the days appointments.   
  
===Same time, Back at Preventer's headquarters - For Richer, for poorer=======================================  
  
Heero checked his bank funds to see what he had left from rewiring the security system on Relena. He wanted to know if he could afford to get her a hair piece that would allow for all three requirements (a tracking device, a listening piece, and a video camera).   
  
When he saw the amount of money, his eyes widened slightly. There must be some mistake, Preventer's don't get paid that much! He looked for when and where the transfer had come from, but could find nothing.   
  
===Some time later, While on Heero's Watch Duty - For Richer, for poorer======================================  
  
Relena was slumped in her seat in the limo, no chocolate kick in the morning really made a difference on her day. She didn't like to tell the servant's what to get, because she never knew what she was going to feel like. That hundred dollars usually bought her snacks and water everyday, along with a few meals that needed to be eaten in the limo.   
  
Heero saw her fall asleep, and reached over to shake her awake, "Relena, stay awake, you need to review your speech for the Asian and Oriental diplomats." She moaned and started into the speech quietly, not stumbling once.  
  
When she had finished she said to Heero, "Is there any chocolate in the fridge there? I need the kick to keep me going." Heero leaned down to look. He had seen her pop Hershey's (AN: I don't own it!) into her mouth, along with other candy bars, usually once or twice a day, more if she was really stressed.   
  
"No," he said looking up. She grimaced slightly, and he had the driver pull up to a gas station where he ran in and used some of his own pocket money to get a handful of candy bars and a couple bottles of water. He didn't know why she hadn't bought them for herself this time, but he would help her in any way that he could. After all, now he was almost as rich as she was.   
  
He came back to the car and handed her the chocolate which quickly disappeared. Of the water, he handed her one bottle, and stored the rest in the fridge. Relena looked at Heero. "Why would you do something like this for me? I know that the preventers don't get paid that much," she said quietly, licking her fingers before wiping them off.   
  
"I did it because, I - we, don't need the Vice Foreign Minister Darlian falling ill from lack of her addictions," Heero said quietly. I wonder what the "I" was there for, what would I have said had I let that continue? "Besides," he continued. "I've recently had quite a big influx in money."  
  
Relena looked at him startled. "Really? From where?"   
  
Heero hesitated a second before answering truthfully, "I don't know."   
  
The woman settled back into her seat and said, "Well, don't let it get around. People well tend to flock around you then. I can't see the great Heero Yuy being bothered by such a thing." She smiled slightly. "Just come to me, I've got lots of experience at chasing off unwanted gold diggers."   
  
===Same time and car - For richer, for poorer========================================================  
  
Duo had been recording the entire thing from the driver's seat. Yes, he thought, they will look out for each other no matter what! He turned off the tape recorder, and raised the cell phone to his ear. "Dial," he whispered into it. "Hilde S."   
  
"Hello? Hilde speaking." Said a voice after one ring on the other end.   
  
"Hey babe!" Duo said quietly into the phone. "Switch it back. Operation: For Richer, For Poorer, is finished. Operation: Complete." He switched off the phone as he heard her laugh.   
  
===2 days later - In sickness and In Health==========================================================  
  
"Hey He-man!" Duo said to Heero when Heero entered the office. "What's up?" Heero, being his typical self, didn't respond. "You know we get our flu shots today right Heero?" Duo continued undaunted. "In fact, we ought to head over there. You go on duty in a half an hour." Duo began pulling the silent man towards the infirmary.   
  
A few minutes later, when they both entered the infirmary. Duo saw the nurse that had been informed of what was going on. She knew who to get into her room to poke with her needles. "Gentlemen," she said walking over. "Right this way please." She turned expecting them to follow.   
  
Heero watched as Duo took the shoot happily. This is a switch, usually it takes Wufei, Trowa, and myself to get him in here for regular shots. I wonder what's going on. He sat down next, and watched as the nurse reached for another small vial, she had used the last of the other one on Duo. He sat quietly through the injection. It was just a typical flu shot.   
  
======================================================================================  
  
Wasn't it? Alright guys, I know I made this short, but I need to know what you think of it! I want to know if I should continue it. This is designed to be slightly, hopefully not completely predictable. Well, should I continue or not? Please review to tell me if I should.   



	2. Mission: Marriage Operations

Duo's "Little" Mistake  
  
Disclaimer: I own None of GW.  
  
Thank yous: Thank you to Glitch, Tramper, and the Arrilia girl. (You know who you are.)  
  
On With the Story!  
  
===Three Hours After the Flu Shot - In Sickness, and In Health==================  
  
Heero's stomach roiled again as they entered Relena's bedroom. He hadn't been feeling well for almost two hours now. Relena was exchanging necklaces when it started, and he raced to the bathroom to try and make it. Relena, on the other hand, didn't even turn, she was used to Heero darting at shadows.  
  
Then the noises reached her ears. It sounded as if someone were vomiting in her bathroom. She spun around, looking to see who caused it. She heard Heero groan from the bathroom. Relena had never seen Heero sick before, but this definitely was sick! She grabbed the mobile phone from her pocket, she hit the speed dial, and number six. "Hello, Yes, I'd like you to cancel all my lectures, meetings, and what not today," she said into the phone.  
  
"But, Miss Relena, why?" said the secretary on the other end.   
  
"Because," came Relena's reply. "I have a sick bodyguard to take care of."  
  
"Of course Ambassador, I'll cancel them," the secretary still sounded a bit shocked as she cancelled the appointments.   
  
===Just Afterwards, Hilde's apartments in the Preventer building - In Sickness and In Health===========================================================  
  
Hilde smiled as she played the phone conversation again. That's an "I do," if I've ever heard one! She dialed Duo's number, and told him the good news.   
  
===24 Hours later, Relena's Preventer Apartments - In Sickness and In Health=======  
  
Heero lay on Relena's bed as she checked his temperature once again. This wasn't a bad way to protect her for twenty-four hours, and I'm going to need to check and see what I had, Exactly. As she pulled the thermometer from his mouth for a final time, he slowly stood. "Relena," he said, "I'm healthy now." He moved to the small table in the room, and began strapping on his weapons again.   
  
"Heero, please, just…" she stopped at a knock on the door. She stepped over to it, as Heero stepped into the bathroom. "Hello?" she said as she opened the door.   
  
"Morning Relena!" Duo said cheerfully as he stepped in. Smiling cheerfully he asked, "How was your night?" He already knew she hadn't slept a wink. He had watched through the security cameras, and already had a tape of last night as well.   
  
Relena was silent for a moment. Then she replied, "My night went fine Duo. I was doing some things I enjoy: spending time alone," she paused thinking With someone I love, "and sleeping." When he wasn't vomiting or delirious.  
  
"Good, good," Duo said. He was silent for a moment as Heero came out of the bathroom. As Heero came closer he said "Good morning, He-man! I'm here now, I'll take over!" Heero didn't even say anything as he walked out the door.   
  
===7 and a half hours later - The infirmary at Preventer Headquarters==============  
  
"There you are Relena, That's your flu shot for the next year," the nurse said as she stored her supplies away. She didn't know that the flu shots had been switched.  
  
Relena stood slowly and nodded, "Thank you," She said to the nurse before leaving quietly. She left the infirmary to go back to Duo.  
  
"Alright Rel-sama, let's get you back to Heero, before he kills me for letting someone put a hole in your arm," Duo said smiling.   
  
They hurried back down the hallway to her apartment, where Heero stood waiting outside of the door. "Hey Heero!" Duo said as they approached.   
  
Heero immediately noticed the band-aid in Relena's arm. "Duo, what happened?" He asked sharply.   
  
"Huh?" Duo said, "Oh, the band-aid, just a normal flu shot." Duo started heading off to the security station. He called over his shoulder, "She's all yours now buddy!"  
  
===3 hours after Relena's flu shot, Fancy Restaurant - In Sickness, and In Health=====  
  
Relena just finished her dinner, with Heero, and was getting ready to leave with him, when her stomach began to turn over. Heero saw her look of fright, "What's wrong Relena?"   
  
"My stomach just turned queasy," she responded nervously. They hurried out to the limo, and drove straight home.   
  
As soon as they reached her apartments she darted to the bathroom, and began to throw up. Heero pulled out his cell phone, and spoke to her secretary calmly, "Cancel all of Miss Relena's appointments tomorrow. She won't be leaving her room." The secretary, again thinking this odd, did as she was told.   
  
===12 hours later, Relena's Apartment - In Sickness, and In Health==============  
  
Relena lay on the bed with a high fever. Heero sat beside her quietly, giving her medication, and cold clothes as needed, but never speaking to her, as she had done for him. He didn't know what to say.   
  
===12 hours later, Relena's Apartment - In Sickness, and In Health==============  
  
Relena sat up in bed, she was angry with Heero. He didn't have to go and cancel all my appointments! She thought, For two whole days! Heero wasn't letting her strain herself for the next twenty-four hours, just to make sure she didn't have anything.   
  
Duo walked in slowly to relieve Heero of his body guard duties, "Hey Heero! What ya doing?" Heero barely glanced at the braided boy. "What? Why so quiet today? You're even quieter than usual! Which is saying something!"  
  
"Take good care of her, and don't let her out of her apartment. Alright Duo?" Heero said as he walked out of the diplomat's rooms.   
  
"Of course," Duo said to the shutting door, "But why?"   
  
===2 hours after, Security office - Til Death Do You Part======================  
  
Hilde ran along the tapes, looking for a very specific one. She smiled when she found it. The tape contained an event from a year or so ago. Someone had been shooting bullets at Relena. Heero had, of course, stepped in to take them. "Til death do you part," she muttered searching for the other tape. As she found the one where Relena had taken a hit in the arm after pushing Heero out of the way of the bullet she smiled. After replacing blank tapes with the same labels on them she left quietly. No one needed those old tapes except them. They would not be missed.   
  
===15 minutes later, Duo's room Preventer headquarters - Comparable substitute=====  
  
"Ok," Duo said taking inventory. "Giving the bride away? - Check, we've got the tape of Zechs saying 'Of course.' For Richer, For Poorer? - Check, two audio/visual tapes one of Heero rushing in to buy Relena some candy bars and water, when he was rich and she poor, and he rich; the other one point where she was rich and he poor and she gave him some stuff a few years ago. In Sickness and In Health? - Check, we've got those tapes from the past three days. Til Death Do You Part? - Hilde, babe, where are the two tapes you had to snag?"  
  
Hilde hopped off the bed, and reached into a bag at the foot of it. She produced the two tapes and handed them to him. "Right HERE!" She smiled giggling.   
  
"Til Death Do You Part? - Check! Yeah, we got it ALL, now all we gotta do is get the two idiots to SIGN!" Duo exclaimed.   
  
Hilde smiled secretly, "Leave Rel to me!"  
  
"That means I have to deal with the Ice Man! I don't have any clue how I'll get him to sign!" Duo groaned.   
  
Hilde's secret smile grew wider, "Leave that to me as well." She stood taking the required document, smiled at the other "witnesses" in the room and left.  
  
===The next morning, Hilde's Watch, Relena's office - The Signing==============  
  
Hilde grabbed a pile of papers that required Relena's personal signature and walked into Relena's office. She smiled at Heero. "Morning!" She didn't really expect any response as Heero walked out.   
  
Heero glared at Hilde, she was always so cheerful! He shut Relena's door behind him and went to check the lab results on their virus. Something wasn't quite right here.   
  
===Back in Relena's office - The Signing=================================  
  
"Let's see," Hilde said as Relena finished eating her doughnut. "We've got a few RSVP's and a few laws that you've already agreed to sign. Not to mention the usual junk for what not and so forth." This was the usual routine. Hilde would look through the pile while Relena ate. Hilde began setting stuff in front of Relena in order of importance. The laws first. Then a few other things. Until she knew that Relena was just signing where she pointed. She slipped in the Marriage documents then and kept on going till she got to the RSVP's and called in the Secretary to double check for conflicts and such.   
  
===30 minutes later, Heero's lab, Preventer Headquarters - The Signing============  
  
Heero ran an analysis on his blood, he was looking for any kind of abnormality that was either on accident or purposeful. He found one. A live virus had spread from his upper left arm throughout his body in a matter of an hour. The virus had only been the 24 hour kind, but, it was ODD. Not only was that the injection site, but he also had permanent coverage against an average flu, not many knew this. Now he was sure something was wrong.   
  
===Same time, Relena's office - The Signing===============================  
  
Hilde looked through the documents she had had Relena sign. When she hit the marriage document she put on a surprised look. Relena, who had been watching Hilde as she rehearsed today's speech said "Did we miss something Hilde?"   
  
Hilde looked up, "I'm afraid so. This document also requires the signature of you Chief Bodyguard. Which would be Heero Yuy." She passed the document to Relena. "Look," she said.   
  
Relena took the document wondering what new security measures were being put in. Those were all Heero ever had to sign. As she looked through the legal garble she noticed it was more obscure than ever! She couldn't even figure out what they were doing! Oh well, she tucked it away in her pocket to have Heero sign later.   
  
Hilde smiled secretly as she listened to the rest of Relena's speech.  
  
===7 ½ hours later, Relena's room, Heero's watch - The Signing=================  
  
Heero sat watching Relena as she relaxed from the days work. She rolled her neck and walked into the bath room to change into her night gown. When she walked back out she walked over to her desk and flicked open her brief case. "Heero, something came for you to sign. I'm guessing its more security measures or something," Relena said as she handed the document to him.  
  
He looked it over carefully. He didn't really read it, but he skimmed it looking for words like 'Security' and 'Protection' etc. He finally reached for a pen on the desk beside him and signed it, convinced it was what she said. He handed it back to her and she slipped it into her case again. She walked over and turned out the light saying, "Thank you, Heero. Good Night. See you when I wake up."   
  
His only reply was "Hn." Things were blowing out of his control. Someone had planted a live non deadly virus in him for some unknown reason. Too get him away from Relena? Possibly, but that hadn't worked. Now this new 'Security Measure.' He ALWAYS knew when one was coming, so why didn't he know about this one? He kept his vigilance through the night puzzling over these events.   
  
===The Next Morning, Duo's Watch, Relena's Office - The Signing=============  
  
"Ok," Relena said as she looked over the documents. "I needed to get Heero to sign this yesterday. Could you have my secretary file it, please?" She said to Duo handing the obscure marriage document to him.   
  
Duo took it and started to read it, He smiled "YES!" Relena looked up at him startled. "I mean, Yes of course Princess." Duo amended. Smiling, he walked out, made an appearance of checking the hallway as he tucked the note into his pocket and slipped back into the room. "All finished. Are we off another round of boring speeches today?" He asked her as they walked out to the car.  
  
===Later that Day, Heero's Dinner Watch, Preventer Headquarters================  
  
Dorothy walked into Une's office she had just finished feeding him. She was also on assignment to find Preventer Wind. She smiled at the irony of life. "Lady Une, I have some information on my case that I thought you should hear personally, but we need to use the… secure room."   
  
Une looked up from her desk. She smiled. "Of course Dorothy," Lady Une said smiling. She stood and lead the way to the transmission less room.   
  
Just after Dorothy got Une out of her office, Duo and Hilde sneaked in to it. Duo flicked on the PA system. He brought the mike to his mouth smiling wickedly…  
  
  
======================================================================================  
I think that some people can take a guess as to what happens next. *smirks* Anyway, one of the biggest questions here is will Duo survive??? Now, I need some response on this, do you want me to keep it? Do you want me to lose it? what? come on e-mail me or review! PLEASE!  
  
~ Mel 


	3. Mission: Marriage Debriefing

Duo's "Little" Mistake  
  
Disclaimer: I own None of GW.  
  
Thank yous: Thank you to Glitch, Tramper, and the Arrilia girl. (You know who you are.)  
  
On With the Story!  
  
===Same time, Relena's Rooms, Preventer Headquarters=======================  
  
Heero had been sitting in his rooms trying to figure out what the heck Maxwell was up to, when it had been time for him to take Relena to dinner. Officially he was bodygaurding her, but they always had these dinners alone, or he'd want to know why.   
  
Relena was just putting on the finishing touches of her make up thinking about the same thing. Something wasn't right. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she could come close! Something … Duo was in on it she knew but…  
  
Heero thought over the evidence he had. First, there was large money flops in both his and Relena's bank accounts at the same time.  
  
Second, Relena sat contemplating, there were the two flues that they had, true they could've given it to each other, but, something wasn't right as they had both had flu shots just before they got sick.   
  
Heero watched as Relena did her hair. Third of course, there were the two missing tapes from the security camera room. Two tapes, each one included a time he had saved her life. Once by taking the bullet for her, but the second time…  
  
… I pushed him out of the way! Relena stood and turned to Heero smiling slowly. Money, Sickness, Death! Those all have to do with the … The smile slowly faded from her face.   
  
Heero looked up tense meeting her eyes. MARRIAGE VOWS! But how did they get us to sign the marriage papers? Of course that "Security Measures" form!  
  
At the same time they both shouted "DUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Just at that moment the Announcement system came on. "Would Mr. Heero Yuy, and Mrs. Relena Yuy please report to Une's office? We have something VERY important to tell you!" That was when all hell broke loose!  
  
==Secure Room, The Announcement, Preventer Headquarters===================  
  
Une looked up hearing the announcement, "WHAT?" she yelled and took off running for her office. I always knew those two would get together, but not like this. Not with them married against and unknown to them! She barged into her office, "DUO!"   
  
Duo looked up with a huge grin on his face. "Yeah boss?"   
  
Just at that moment Une was pushed into the room by an extremely ANGRY Heero. "Duo I'll kill you little son of a!" He was cut off when Relena smacked her hand over his mouth.   
  
"No no no, First I get to torture him, then you can kill him!" she said. Duo looked scared at this. Relena threatening to torture you was no small threat, because her kind of torture wasn't considered torture in the long run of things.   
  
"But," Duo said looking very afraid, "Everybody agreed that you two needed to be married and since it doesn't look like you two were going to do it yourselves we did it for you!"   
  
Heero paused at looked around, still with a murderous look in his eye. "Everyone OUT! Now," he ordered. No one moved. "I said-." But no one moved to leave.   
  
"I at least have the right to be here Heero," said Relena.  
  
"Sides, you, either of you, would murder Maxwell if we cleared out," said Une calmly. She gestured behind her to the many people standing there. Dorothy, who had rushed behind Une; Hilde, who stood next to Duo; multiple workers who had heard the announcement and come running.   
  
Heero growled low and threatening. He threw everyone in the room a death glare. He turned to Relena, and knelt down on one knee. Eyes widened, jaws dropped, and a few fainted. Relena, who had absorbed more of Heero than she knew, looked expressionless, but Heero wasn't worried. He pulled a small box from the ammo pocket next to his gun. "Relena," he said softly. "Will you marry me?"   
  
Relena blinked. She hadn't expected the traditional proposal. Nothing elaborate of course, either. A smile slowly grew across her face and she glanced shrewdly at Duo, "Heero, I can't accept that proposal," she said smiling. Quite a few people, including Duo and Une, shrunk back and down, trying to get out of Heero's way. "Because, I think we have already been married."   
  
Duo pulled out a copy of the marriage certificate and showed it to Relena. "Yep," he said. "And we've got you're wedding vows on multiple tapes." Duo pointed to the large pile of tapes, audio and visual sitting on the table.   
  
Relena smiled at Heero, "You see," she continued. "We're already married."   
  
Heero glared at Relena, and grabbed the marriage documents from her hands. He looked them over, and glared at Duo. Finally he turned back to Relena, "Then I'd like to renew our vows." He said simply.   
  
Relena nodded. "But first we have to find my brother," she frowned. "I want him to walk me down the isle." She turned toward the window behind the chair, "I can't get married with out him."   
  
Dorothy cleared her throat from behind Une, "I know where he is. I have since he disappeared. I'm one of the one's that made him disappear," she smirked. "He's out in one of the unused storage areas, we've been feeding him and such, but he's been kept under a tight watch, and tied up, and gagged, and blind-folded. The whole nine-yards." They all trooped out to get him.   
  
Well I guess this is what they call the end. They got Zech's out, of course he was pissed, but since he got his little sister married off to someone he understood he didn't have to kill any one. The pair were married in a cathedral on Earth. Duo and Trowa were the best men, and Quatre and Wufei acted as groomsmen. Hilde and Catherine were maids of honor, and Dorothy and Sally were bride's maids. Zechs got to give his sister away, and Noin sat in the mother of the bride's place, next to Une. Two years later they had a pair of twins, later followed by a son, but that's another story.   
  
  
Don't forget to review people! Even if you're one of the ones I asked to take a look at it.   
  



End file.
